The Master and the Padawan
by Pixieooo123
Summary: There's a slight twist in the story. Obi-wan Kenobi is a 24-year old master(Yeah the TPM Obi-wan) and Padme is his apprentice. They both are sent to Naboo to save it and queen Jamilia who is facing a crisis due to Trade federation. They are sent to protect her but can Obi-wan protect himself from Padme in the first place? OBIDALA.


Hi guys! This is my first obidala fanfic. So I'm just going to give a few details about the characters.

Obi-wan does not have a beard and he is 18 and Padme is 12 in this chapter. OBIDALA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I have a bad feeling about this mission Master" Jedi padawan Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"Why is that so Padawan?" His master, Qui-gon asked.

"I don't know but I just have it." Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-gon shook his head.

"Focus on the moment Padawan."

'Focus on the moment' the 18-year old boy remembered his master say that number of times on missions. They both were given a mission to go to Ryloth, a planet in the outer rim. It was a planet full of slaves who were controlled by vicious creatures called Kroth. They had recently discovered that this planet needed some rescuing and so the council ordered Obi-wan and Qui-gon to help them. The Kroth were no match for Jedi and would be fairly easy to defeat but Obi-wan felt that there was something else haunting that planet. And that gave him a bad feeling. It wasn't fear. It was discomfort that gnawed at him.

Qui-gon must have felt it too because he showing a few signs of worry that were slowly etching themselves on his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After six long hours they saw planet Ryloth in the distance. As they entered Ryloth's atmosphere, Obi-wan and Qui-gon saw a terrifying sight. The place was in flames. The houses were burnt and even more horrifying was that the bodies of people and creatures were lying everywhere. After they landed the ship in a fairly safe spot, Qui-gon and Obi-wan quickly ran down the ramp. It took a while for Obi-wan to get his voice back

"Why would the Kroth slaughter their own slaves?"

"It wasn't the only the slaves that were slaughtered." Qui-gon said.

At first Obi-wan was confused but after closer inspection he saw that the bodies of Kroth were lying on the bloodied ground. The village seemed carry no sign of life at all.

Qui-gon knelt down and looked at the injuries of a nearby body. There were curved slashes on their chests and arms.

"Impossible! These wounds are caused by a lightsaber."

"That's insane master! No jedi would ever do such a thing."

"This is not the doing of a Jedi" Qui-gon stated.

"Then who is it?" Obi-wan asked

"I don't know." He frowned.

Before the 18-year old could say anything there was a noise nearby. Something was rustling in the grass. In a flash they ignited their lightsabers and turned towards the direction where the noise emanated from.

"Show yourself!" Obi-wan ordered in a calm but deadly tone.

There was a slight whimper and with reluctance the creature stood up. Qui-gon and Obi-wan gasped. This was no creature. It was a human girl.

She was shivering with fear and tears were streaming on her face. The girl seemed to be 11 or 12-years old.

"Hello young one." Obi-wan cautiously advanced towards her but she only moved backwards.

"Padawan, your lightsaber." Qui-gon firmly reminded him. Obi-wan switched off his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. That seemed to calm the youngster a little bit but that didn't stop her from yelling at them.

"You are evil! Your kind slaughtered everyone here with those horrible weapons of yours. I only survived in this village because I somehow hid myself. I hate you!" She spat and started to sob.

"Hush now young one. We would never hurt you. We are jedis, protectors of the galaxy. We came here to help you and the slaves." Qui-gon knelt beside and soothed her.

"Liars! I saw a hideous thing waving its red sword similar to yours in the air." She blurted out angrily. She was traumatized.

"We promise we won't hurt you." Obi-wan smiled warmly.

"Promise?" She asked.

"We promise." They both said together.

That immensely relived her and she flung herself into Obi-wan's arms and started sobbing and between her sobs she said

"My name's Padme Naberrie Amidala."

"Hello Padme." Obi-wan caressed her hair.

Just as he was about to get up the Force sent him a warning. A dark presence was making its way towards them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Padme, go and hide in the ship." Qui-gon ordered.

In a flash the little girl was on her heels, running quickly towards it.

Then the master and the apprentice saw the culprit of this horrid slaughter.

A sith.

He black and red curved tattoos all over his face.

It seemed impossible at first since sith were extinct over a millennia. But now they were witnessing it with their eyes they had no choice but to fight him.

He ran towards them, his red lightsaber in his hand. They blocked themselves just in time. Then the real fight started. Obi-wan blocked the attacks of the sith and while Qui-gon inflicted the blows upon him. Whenever he tried to attack Qui-gon Obi-wan blocked it for his master allowing his master to inflict blows upon the sith. They switched roles every now an then. But this sith was a formidable fighter. Then something terrible happened. There was a small mistake. The creature took this chance and wheeled its lightsaber into Qui-gon's arm, leaving him defenseless. Wasting no time he slashed at Qui-gon's chest and force-pushed Obi-wan back and slashed at Qui-gon's chest one more. He kicked Qui-gon's ribs with his hard shoe while Qui-gon's face was scrunched up in pain.

"No!" Obi-wan cried and sped towards the sith attacking him with so much intensity that the creature itself was struggling to block him. Finally, he disarmed the dark apprentice and ran his lightsaber horizontally into the sith's chest.

There was no time to celebrate this victory. His master was hurt and unconscious. He lifted his master with the help of the Force and gently carried him towards the ship.

"What happened to Qui-gon Master Jedi? Padme ran towards him with a worried look on her face.

"He's hurt Padme. Help me carry him."

"Of course. I'll do anything for my friends who saved me."

What Padme did next completely surprised him. Instead of holding him with her hands, she merely swiped her hand in the air lifting him with the help of the Force. There was no time for ruminating. He had to tend to his master. They gently lowered him on the medical bed and Padme took some bacta and gave to Obi-wan and applied it on Qui-gon's arm and chest. The charring disappeared leaving gashes, which were immediately covered with bacta strips. Obi-wan tied a bacta strip tightly on his to prevent the blood from coming out. Although unconscious, Qui-gon's condition was stabilized thanks to Padme who helped him tend his Master. Obi-wan thanked the Force for helping Qui-gon to live. Never in his life had he been so relived.

After making sure that his master was completely stabilized he got up and ran towards the navigation room where he set the coordinates that directed them to Coruscant. They left the planet's atmosphere and switched to hyperspeed, which put him at ease. Finally, they were on their way home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yes master. Thank you." Obi-wan saw the saw the hologram of master Yoda flicker away in front of his eyes. He had informed the Jedi temple of his master's condition and they said that they had arranged a healer for Qui-gon and would tend to him immediately.

"Master Jedi." A tiny voice came from behind.

"Padme what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to thank you for saving my life." She replied simply.

"Don't mention it young one it's our duty. Call me Obi-wan."

Padme nodded and sat down on a chair beside him. Obi-wan then asked her

"How did you lift my master?"

"Oh that, I had that ability since my childhood. My mom was amazed when saw me doing it."

It was the first time Obi-wan sensed that the girl was strong in the Force. Her soul was pure without any tint of darkness. She could be a formidable Jedi.

"Padme you used the Force to help Qui-gon. You are strong in the Force."

"What is the Force?"

"The Force is something that guides us, tells us what to do and what not to do. The Force shapes our lives into what we are today. Jedi rely on the Force to help and guide them."

"You mean I can become a Jedi?" Padme asked excited.

"There is no doubt about it" Obi-wan smiled.

"Yippee!" Padme rejoiced.

They talked for a while and Padme asked questions about the Jedi and their lifestyle while he quickly gave her the answers. He laughed occasionally while she cracked jokes and told him stories.

They had been talking for nearly three hours and Obi-wan reminded her to go back to sleep since they would be reaching Coruscant in three hours. As soon as he said those words her charming demeanor dropped leaving a sad face behind. Obi-wan felt a pang of guilt ran through him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said.

Padme sadly shook her head.

"It' alright but I think you want to what happened to me and how did I end up here."

He nodded reluctantly.

"I was kidnapped." She said quietly.

"I put a ship with other people who were terrified just like me. After six hours we reached that planet and I was immediately ushered into a room full of weapons and ships where they gave me bucket of water and a cloth to clean everything there. They told me to make everything spotless and clean. I worked for hours and when they came back they saw that I had yet to complete my task and they took my hands and whipped it 10 times." She showed her hands were red and bleeding.

Padme paused for Obi started bandaging it immediately.

"After they were gone a thin lady came towards me and cleaned the wound and applied a small amount of bacta on my hands. I was able to work again and somehow completed cleaning their weapons and ships. The Kroth gave me a small piece of stale and dirty water. I ate the bread but I didn't even touch the water. I felt cold and angry but I had hope that someone would save me."

She gazed at him intently.

"Then in the middle of the night a shrill cry pierced through the air. I peeked outside and saw a Kroth being slaughtered by Darth Adel as he called himself. At first I thought he was our savior. But I was wrong. He slaughtered the slaves and the Kroth. Adel set the village on fire. I watched in horror as he killed everything. There was so much darkness in him. I ran and hid behind the tall grass. Adel walked towards my direction. And when he came towards the grass, I didn't move a muscle. I didn't even breathe. Instead, I prayed that he would go away. My prayers were answered and he walked away without even leaving a trace. After an hour or so, I saw your ship and I thought you were going to kill me with those lightsabers but instead you saved me. I owe you and your master my life." Padme finished her story with whimper.

Obi-wan hugged her firmly.

"Don't say like that young one. We are Jedi. We are doing our duty that is to bring peace to the galaxy."

Padme smiled at him.

Suddenly the ship started signaling that they had reached Coruscant. They had come home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Never had Obi-wan felt so relived in his life when he ran down the ramp of the ship, lifting Qui-gon with the help of the Force and Padme trailing behind him for he saw Master Yoda, Master Windu and a jedi healer and a stretcher waiting outside.

Qui-gon was immediately sent to the medical bay while Padme and Obi-wan were summoned to face the Jedi council.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Killed a sith single-handedly, you have Obi-wan. Knighted, you will be."

"With all due respect Master Yoda I haven't even done my trials."  
"Passed them, you have Obi-wan" Yoda stated with the slightest hint of pride in his eyes.

"No Jedi padawan had ever killed a sith single-handedly. You deserve to be a knight Obi-wan." Master Adi-galia put in.

Obi-wan couldn't believe that he was being knighted. Master Qui-gon would be proud.

"I can't deny the wishes of the council but I want to say that when I'm a knight I shall never stray from the path of light and shall do my duty as a Jedi knight."

"That you will, Obi-wan" Yoda said.

Obi-wan bowed and went out of the Council room.

Obi-wan wanted to tell them about Padme but felt that he should confirm with his master. And that's exactly where he was headed. The medical bay.

When he stepped inside and saw Qui-gon propped against a few pillows staring out into space. This was his master's way of expressing that he was in deep thought.

Although Qui-gon was conscious he seemed very weak and tired. Obi-wan made it a point that he should make the conversation very brief.

"You came here to ask about Padme haven't you, padawan?"

"Yes Master." Obi replied, surprised.

"I have sensed that she is strong in the Force. I'm wondering whether she could be trained or not but that would need the consent of her parents, of course."

"She is destined to be a formidable Jedi and she is strong in the Force but for that she has to make many sacrifices. That's what I'm worried about." Qui-gon turned to him.

Obi-wan decided to change the subject.

"Master, I'm going to be knighted."

Qui-gon grinned s soon as the words came out of Obi-wan's lips but no hint of surprise was seen on his face.

"I had no doubt about it. I have faith that you will be a great knight. I'm proud to be your master."

Obi-wan blushed slightly.

"Obi-wan I have something to tell you."

"What is it Master?"

"I cannot train Padme even if her parents allow her to be a Jedi."

This sent a shock through the padawan.

"Why?"

"I've been gravely injured. Those chest scars burnt a part of my ribs. It has been newly transplanted. I can still be a Jedi but I'm sure that I can only be sent on missions which are comparatively small."

"T-then who will train Padme?" Obi-wan stuttered.

"You, my Padawan." Qui-gon pointed a weak finger towards him.

"But-" Obi-wan was cut off by Qui-gon.

"Go and introduce her to the council. I have a feeling that she will pass."

Obi wanted to argue but when he saw the tired look on Qui-gon's he obeyed.

"Rest well Master." He wished and walked out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888''All that talking must have weakened Qui-gon a lot.' The boy thought as a momentary pang of guilt rang through him. He should have talked to him later.

Obi-wan shook his head of all the other thoughts and focused on what he was about to do. First he had to find Padme.

He saw Padme in the temple gardens gazing around her in awe.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Obi-wan spoke and stood beside Padme.

"They remind me of Naboo." Padme whispered softly as if though she was in her home planet. It was evident that she missed her family greatly.

"I miss my family terribly. I want to see them."

"You will Padme."

"When?" Came the question.

"Soon." He knelt and smiled at her softly.

Obi-wan gently proceeded to tell her why he came here.

"Padme, do you want to be a Jedi?"

"Of course. More than anything else."

Obi-wan sighed.

"To be a Jedi you need to make many sacrifices."

"I know." Padme said quietly.

She knew but how? Anyway he broke the news to her.

"Let me introduce you to the council. Come with me."

Padme immediately followed him as if though she was his loyal pet. As they made their way towards the council, Obi-wan took a deep breath and so did Padme.

"You don't have to imitate me." Padme teased.

"Imitate you? You are the one who imitated me." Obi-wan laughed.

Before they knew it, they were facing the council door. A young padawan opened the revealing Obi-wan to the council once more.

"Sensed something, we have. Wish to tell it?"

"Yes, master Yoda." He bowed to council.

"On Ryloth we found one survivor. A human girl named Padme. Qui-gon and I sensed that she is strong in the Force. I wish to reveal her to you. Qui-gon and I feel that she could make a formidable Jedi. I want you to test her."

Mace Windu and Master Yoda exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"Bring her in."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The door opened revealing Padme who seemed quite shy. However she walked in and bravely faced the council and bowed to them.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala Masters."

"You were found and rescued on planet Ryloth weren't you?" Questioned Mace Windu who was very straightforward.

"Yes Master and owe my life to the ones who saved me. If I'm to be a Jedi I will readily be so." She met Obi-wan's gaze momentarily.

"Strong in the Force, you are. But first tested you will be." Yoda said and motioned Obi-wan to wait outside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Padme entered the council feeling a bit shy. It was the first time she face the Jedi council. When she was young, Padme have had heard the term 'Jedi'. Even though she had no idea what that meant the word felt very familiar to her. Like she knew it but couldn't grasp the meaning. Now she couldn't believe her eyes. Padme was one step away from being a Jedi.

They made her close her eyes tell the shapes of the objects that appeared before her. She answered them effortlessly. Once they were done, Padme opened her to see the appreciative looks that were given to her. The order was given for Obi-wan to come in and he did, looking anxious.

"Passed the tests, she has. Jedi, she can become."

Padme smiled inwardly.

"But that would need the consent of her parents." Master Ki-adi Mundi reasoned.

Those words left the young girl speechless. The master was right. She needed to tell her parents.

But then there were four kind words that gave her hope.

"To Naboo, you go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Padme was impatient throughout the whole journey.

How her family would be relived when they saw her safe and sound! They would forever be indebted to the Jedi knights.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they landed in Naboo. Wasting no time, Padme hired a speeder and motioned Obi-wan to get in. In a span of five minutes they reached her home.

Her home was big with gardens all around it and wide stone pathways and a small pond on the right. Padme giggled when she saw Obi-wan open his mouth in awe at the beauty of it.

But as soon as she reached her happiness was converted into anxiety and she slightly hesitated. But not for long for Obi-wan put his hand on her shoulder, giving her some confidence.

Padme opened the door only to see a pitiful sight.

Her mother was seated on a chair her head drooping low while Padme's father and sister sat there consoling her to no end. Their tear-streaked faces pained her the most. Oh how they must have suffered!

Then in a meek and soft voice she uttered one word

"Mother."

Their heads immediately shot up and looked at her. Her mother stared at her with disbelief and stood up.

"Are you a hallucination?" She whispered with unshed tears in her eyes as she slowly advanced towards Padme.

"No Mother. I'm really here. With you." Padme choked back a sob.

Then as if a switch had thrown, Padme's mother caught hold of her daughter and hugged her tightly and cried in her hair.

"Oh Padme! I was so worried when they took you. I'm sorry. I was so helpless at that time."

"Look at those hands. Those tender hands, which have been made to work in harsh conditions. What have those scoundrels ever done to you? Will you ever forgive me Padme?" Jobal said as she placed her hand on Padme's cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive Mother. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have wandered off like that."

By now Padme was surrounded by her father, Ruwee and her sister, Sola. Tears of joy seeped from their eyes and hugged Padme tightly. It was sweet reunion. Never in her life she felt so happy.

"Mother and Father I was recued by two Jedi. One is back on Coruscant but one is here. Obi-wan Kenobi."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Obi-wan watched the reunion with a warm heart. Her family loved her. But sometimes Obi-wan wondered how would be if he had a mother and father. In his free time he pictured himself surrounded by mother, father and a sibling playing on a green field dotted with daisies and roses. But the sad thing was that she didn't even know how his mother or father even looked like neither did he know whether he had a sibling or not. Obi-wan was brought to the temple as an infant. His family was Master Qui-gon and the Jedi council. Obi-wan clung to that memory in his mind seeking comfort from it during hard times.

As Padme introduced him to her family, Obi-wan bowed to them.

Ruwee and Jobal clasped his hands

"Thank you Master Jedi. Thank you! How can we ever repay you?"

"No payment needed Sir. We were just doing our duty. Jedi seek only peace in the galaxy. We don't want anything else."

Her parents were moved by the humbleness of Obi-wan. Jobal then suggested

"Even though you won't accept any payment from us please do sit down with us for a treat."

"Of course Mi'lady."

Obi-wan freshened up and came out to see Padme and Sola putting out the dishes on the table. They were talking leisurely until he came out. Sola who seemed to be 16-17 years old came towards him and grasped his hands and said

"Thank you for saving my precious sister."

"Your welcome."

"Have a seat Master Jedi." Ruwee insisted.

"Call me Obi-wan."

They talked for quite a lot of time until Obi-wan shared a knowing glance with Padme. The time had come.

"Sir and Mi'lady, I have to tell you something about Padme."

"Do go on, son," Jobal said.

"I'm sure you know that Padme possesses strange abilities."

"Yes, we are aware. They are wonderful skills but we don't know how to put them in good use. Padme deserves a much better life."

This gave Obi-wan some hope

"I here to tell you that Padme is very strong in the Force. The Force is something that guides a Jedi, tells him or her what is right or wrong. Your daughter is Force-sensitive."

"Which means…." Sola began

"Padme can be a Jedi." Jobal finished.

"Precisely. Padme has an option but first she needs your consent. There is no pressure." Obi-wan added cautiously.

The family was quiet for a moment but Padme seemed like she was about to burst.

"It all depends on Padme."

"Mother I want to be a Jedi." Padme spoke strongly.

Jobal took a deep breath.

"Obi-wan we want Padme to follow her dreams. We were never the ones to restrict someone's goals. She is born with exceptional skills. It is time that she should put them to good use. Even if it means that she has to make a few sacrifices."

Padme sprang up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you!"

"Make us proud, sweetheart."

"Make me proud too. I will shout out to the world that my sis is a Jedi" Sola teased.

Everyone erupted into peals of laughter and soon Obi-wan joined with them.

"Can she stay with us for a day?" Ruwee asked a while later.

"Two days sir"

"Promise me you will protect Padme. I know it is selfish to ask but I can't help it"

Obi-wan gave his word.

"I will protect her with my life."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two days passed quickly. Obi-wan mediated, practiced his katas and talked with Padme and her family for quite a while.

When the new day dawned, Ruwee, Jobal and Sola rushed towards Padme saying farewell to her.

"We love you."

Then Sola gave Padme a parting hug, which had nearly squeezed the breath out of her.

The family shook hands with Obi-wan and shared knowing glances with each other. Finally it was time to go. A new life had begun for Padme.

A life of a Jedi.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Her parents gave her the permission to follow her dreams Master." Obi-wan said.

"Then train her, you will" Yoda spoke.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

6 years later…

Obi-wan walked cautiously towards his padawan with a glass of cold water in his hands. Today was Padme's 18th naming-day. She had come a long way since then. Most of the time Padme got up right on time but on her naming-days she slept for a longer while, which Obi-wan found it to be infuriating.

Obi-wan got up at 4:00 am everyday and Padme be ready by then meditating. But on her naming-days he was asked by her to give her more time in dozing off but didn't agree with what she said and gave her only 5 minutes extra. It was 4:06.

Without any hesitation Obi-wan poured the water on her neck and within a moment Padme sat up straight on the bed, furiously rubbing her cold neck.

The young man chuckled at the scene.

"Wake up Padawan. It's time to train."

"Was that my birthday gift master?" Padme asked in mock annoyance.

"No. But get freshened up." Obi-wan stated seriously.

Padme obeyed and within minutes she was ready. Now all she had to was to plait her hair. Her hair was now open, her rich brown curls cascading behind her.

Her master was facing the balcony, looking at the sunrise.

"Padme are you finished? It's time to-" The next words were cut off when he turned to look at her. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her for she looked like an angel.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was only one word to describe her.

Beautiful.

Long chestnut locks were sprawled around her petite shoulders and chest. Her warm brown eyes glittered mischievously, her pink lips slightly parted.

He found it hard to turn his face away from mesmerizing eyes and stared at her instead.

What was more puzzling was that she returned his gesture all the same.

Obi-wan wanted go near her curl his fingers in those locks and kiss her pink lips. Instead of doing that, he just said

"You look lovely today Padme."

'Uh oh.' That didn't come out the way it should have.

"Thank you Master."

He had never looked at her at the way he did now nor did he come to the realization that she was beautiful.

"Master, are you all right?" Padme asked. She was standing near him now, her smoldering gaze burning into him. With her standing close to him he couldn't even speak. With supreme effort he tore his gaze away from her and said

"Yes Padawan, I'm all right. Now go and meditate and meet in the training room after an hour."

Then he bolted towards the 'fresher and splashed his perspiring forehead and face with cold water. Obi-wan was furious with himself. He had almost lost control. So, he had done something to deviate himself. For instance; shave that itchy stubble off his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Obi-wan cast his upper tunic aside and started practicing. His moments were like water. Fluid but strong. He had been practicing for exactly one hour until he felt Padme's presence coming towards him through the bond. Obi-wan pulled on his light inner tunic and left it slit in the middle like he always did when he trained with Padme. When Padme was fourteen he made it a point that he would wear like this because he had a feeling that she would be offended.

Today Obi-wan felt like donning his entire Jedi attire and train but never got the chance for Padme was standing near the doorway staring at him.

His Padawan, his light of his life was one who was standing before him.

Padme.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now that's chapter one. Very long I know. I'm a hardcore fan obidala, which is why I'm writing this story. This was a fun piece in my mind, which always nagged my brain to type it :D

Read and review! Enjoy!


End file.
